lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Saurus
' The Saurus' are a variety of Lizardmen who were first spawned by the Old Ones in the dawn of the world, engineered as a warrior race to destroy any unwanted creatures Earth. Created with an innate knowledge of warfare, the Saurus are fearsome cold-blooded Warriors, able to fight with tooth and claw, and perfectly willing to commit genocide should the Old Ones will it. During the Eternity War the forces of the Saurus became intimately involved in the struggle between the forces of the Murlocs, and their enemies in the mighty Empire of the Olag'Hai of whome they sided with the Murlocs and in this they made a mortal enemy of the Olag'Hai. Following this they had centuries of peace until the Warp Gates collapsed following the victory of Chaos in the Titan Civil War. With the gates down they formed the front line of the Lizardmen invasion of the Polar Gates, and they suffered incredible casualities during this conflict. Overview Though often seen in a stooped position, Saurus stand taller and much broader than a man - up to seven or eight feet tall, often as large as a Black Orc (though as Orcs continue to grow with each victory, they may eventually outgrow a Saurus). Generally blue in colour, Saurus have thick, scaly hides and a large prehensile tail, as well as a bony flat crest protecting the top of their heads. It has never been known for a Saurus to die of old age, all eventually fall on the feild of battle. As a Saurus grows older however, the accumulated scars of many battles begin to cover their hides with white marks, and they grow ever more resilient. These grizzled ancient Saurus are known as Scar-Veterans or Old Bloods and it is they who lead the armies of Saurus in times of war, serving as subordinates only to the Slann. When the Greenskins appeared, it was huge armies of Saurus which marched forth to do battle with them. Unfortunately, as the Greenskins thrive on violence; the Saurus were never able to fully eradicate the threat, only to control it for a time. Similarly, when the Daemons arose to destroy the Earth during the first great incursion of Chaos, it was primarily the Saurus who did battle with the endless infernal legions. Having been bred soley for the purpose of war, Saurus are adept fighters, able to use their own predatory bodies to lash out with claws and teeth if no weapon is at hand. While Saurus are by no means stupid or dull, they are completely devoted to their duty as guardians and warriors, and the dialect of the Lizardmen language they use reflects this. Saurus may not know the words to express many abstract concepts, or complex social interactions, however they have many words for different types of warfare, and are able to execute difficult military maneouvers with expert timing, which would baffle lesser warriors. Special Breeds Like all Lizardmen, Saurus have no specific gender and are not born but spawned from primordial pools beneath the Temple Cities. This has led to special spawnings of Saurus with the innate knowledge to specialise in a particular type of Warfare. For instance, Temple Guard are spawned with naturally thicker hides and an instinct to protect the city they are born in, and it's Mage-Priests. Similarly Cold One Riders can naturally tame the vicious Cold Ones and ride them into battle - some Saurus can even ride the fearsome Carnosaurs, such as Scar-Leader Kroq Gar. Such spawnings are often seen as ordained by the Old Ones. Noteable Members Category:Lustria Category:Lizardmen Species Category:Race